


Fell in love with a stranger

by Yolosugar



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Humor, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nervousness, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolosugar/pseuds/Yolosugar
Summary: Kodya is in high school and fell for the new kid, little did he know that the new kid was also interested in him.Somehow Kodya was always bumping onto the new kid, fate? No way Kodya doesn't believe in fate.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. That Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this is my newest fic which I had lying around but never quite finished the story line XD 
> 
> updates are gonna be slow and I don't know where this story is going but enjoy!!

Kodya is a student in a school and currently he’s in class. He is waiting until the teacher arrives but until then everyone else is talking to their friends. This is a class that is mixed up with every grade in school of people, so really in this class you get to be with your friends that aren’t usually at your class because they might be a first year while you are a third year. 

Kodya was sitting alone in a two seat table, no rather he _chose_ to be alone but not with others, just because he doesn’t really know anybody and he isn’t very social. 

He never really had any interest in anyone, no one he wanted to be friends with or get to know them better, in this class at least, and he didn’t mind.

Until this one boy with green hair, who suddenly got transferred here in the middle of the semester. At first they didn’t pique Kodya but the green haired boy always chose to sit in front of him, in front of his desk and usually wherever Kodya sits the students always try to avoid the seats around him. It does get lonely and you feel hurt but he got used to it. 

The green haired kid got popular quickly, he was social and he made it seem easy to have friends and be surrounded with people. Soon everyone knew him and everyone liked him but Kodya didn’t at first. Kodya never liked the popular kids anyway, he didn’t know why but there was just something about them that he disliked. 

“Okay students.” 

_“Wait when did the teacher arrive?”_

“Today we are going to be doing a group project and this project is about getting to know about someone better to be able to describe them. Maybe even make some friends, sounds fun? Well time to go into groups. Best to find someone whom you don’t know well.” 

The green haired boy quickly became very close to this red haired student, her name is Tori and even though she is a strong-willed woman who never backs down and is loyal to her friends, she actually has a soft heart and is sensitive. Which is very different from her image but she also has a crush on someone, although at the moment Kodya doesn’t know who, there’s only so much you can get information on someone for being a lone wolf and observing. 

“Hey, wanna be in a group with us?”

Kodya being too much in thought was surprise by the suddenness and how quickly the green haired boy asked him, like there are plenty of students─

Ah maybe because he already knew everyone, plus it wouldn’t hurt him to accept this, it’s just for assignment right?

◦°◦─────────── ◦°◦ 

Kodya was so wrong. What he has achieved so far is his name is Gyrus, which is very unique and how could Kodya not know it was his name when he is literally one of the most popular students in the school. Another thing he got is his hair is almost like a strawberry, he never really looked at Gyrus until now and he has lavender eyes which are so pretty and Kodya might have a small, just the tiniest bit of crush on him now. 

That was the day that Kodya fell for Gyrus.


	2. The Library

Kodya couldn’t shake it off from that day. When they were doing the assignment Gyrus was so easy to talk to, he was friendly and always happy or smiling. He could easily start a conversation and keep it going, it wasn’t like one of those short chit chat with “so how’s the weather?” it was one of those casual but not too casual, not too deep or personal, Gyrus was also a great leader for the group and before he knew it, they were done with the assignment and everyone could describe everyone in the group. Although Gyrus kind of knew Tori but that was okay since Tori had no group to be in anyways. 

Ever since that day Kodya started to notice Gyrus a lot more now. Whenever Gyrus would put his hair in a bun or open up the window or drink water. It was driving Kodya insane how much his crush had developed to a stalking level, the good thing was after this class that wasn’t-doing-much-good-to-Kodya’s-heart he never saw Gyrus. Never outside this specific class, whether it would be at lunch, at the hangout space where everyone usually is at, he never once saw Gyrus. Maybe once but only if Tori was there. Which is strange because, well Gyrus is popular and friendly and well known so why wouldn’t he be where the others are? Where would he be instead? 

_“But it doesn’t matter anyway, it’s his business.”_

That is what Kodya thought at first until he saw Gyrus at the library.

The library at the school was once a place where no one hung out because there is a place with a sofa and a shop to hangout and talk and be as loud as you can. Then came the beanbags and sofa and all that stuff in the library which made it quite popular, the downside was that the librarian would sush you if you were too loud.

At first it didn’t really seem out of the ordinary but Gyrus started to come to the library quite often, even though the place isn’t as popular as it was at first when all the comfy stuff came in, it is still popular enough to always have a few students hanging about here and there. But Gyrus isn’t like that. Another interesting thing that Kodya found out was that at the beginning Gyrus would sit just wherever and far away where Kodya was, but since Kodya does change place from time to time, to the sofa, beanbag or just plain old studying on the desk, it didn’t affect where Gyrus sat.

That was until Kodya felt like he was being watched, like someone was glancing at him from time to time but he couldn’t make assumptions since no one was interested in him and he got no friends. That was when Gyrus started to sit as if there was an order to it and he would also be a bit closer to Kodya each time. Of course Kodya didn’t pay any attention until Gyrus was sitting at the same table as him.

.....

“Umm hello? Can I do something for you?”

“Oh me? Haha, no, just continue.” 

But Kodya couldn’t continue not after knowing that his crush was right there, across from him, watching him with those pretty innocent eyes and he just couldn’t stop staring. Kodya felt his heart race, he was starting to get nervous and he hates that especially since this was lunch break.

....

More silence and Kodya couldn’t keep it anymore.

“Look, if you want something just say it. But mind you I don't have anything to give.”

Gyrus took one long look at Kodya and then he looked determined. 

“Well if you insist.” Gyrus reached his hand out waiting till Kodya took it and shook it. “Hi, I’m Gyrus but you probably already knew that, nice to meet you. Koday right?”

“Uh yeah, I know that, we are in the same class, remember? And yeah I’m Kodya, nice to meet you, I guess?” Kodya shook his hand and oh man, it was a firm one. Just from that one handshake Kodya could tell that Gyrus is someone who is often warm and doesn’t easily get cold, his hands were also rough and strong, big and firm. It seems like he does some work, maybe he works out? Or maybe he fixes stuff, if anything those were the hands of someone who has worked as if in a farm for a long time.

“I don’t know if you have noticed but I have been watching you for a bit.”

“ _Ah so the uncomfortable stares and glances from someone were from him....heh.”_

“And since I noticed you are always alone I thought: that is quite lonely. So I’m here wanting to get to know you” and Gyrus gave the biggest and brightest smile Kodya has ever seen. 

If you think about it, this is weird but not out of the ordinary, Gyrus is popular and friendly. He looks out for other people and cares for them. If he is worried that Kodya might be lonely it would only be a very Gyrus thing to do, to wanna be friends with them. Right? 

“Well, I am quite happy being alone, for your info. And I don’t need friends who pity me because I seem lonely and depressed.” 

Kodya got up, packed up his things and started walking out without giving a second thought and didn’t want to hear what Gyrus had to say next.


	3. Gyrus

Gyrus just stared at Kodya as Kodya walked out of the library and who knows where. 

“ _Well this didn’t quite go as I hoped for...”_

What Gyrus really wanted to say was that he got interested in Kodya because, besides being a lone wolf, he seemed like a nice kid and it would be fun to get to know him. 

Maybe Gyrus had a crush on him but he didn’t wanna think about that since this is only platonic feelings, at least that is what Gyrus hoped to. 

After school ended and that disaster with Kodya, Gyrus just wanted to go home and do his science stuff and hoping to fix some stuff that he got at home, but Tori being Tori wanted to go out, do what normal teenagers should do and not go home and fix weird broken stuff that Gyrus might or might not have found somewhere. 

“I don’t want to hang out.”

“But I do and you should hang out with more of your friends, since you got so many.”

Tori wasn’t wrong, being popular meant that he had many friends and friends came easily for him but sometimes he just wanted alone time after being surrounded by them all day at school.

“I told you already, I’m busy.” Gyrus was getting tired of this, they had already walked for 10 minutes and soon he was at his house. He needed to get Tori to back off before he got home.

“Busy with your magic, wizard stuff? C’mon we already had this convo before.” At this point Tori was basically trying to pull Gyrus to a stop. “Just this one time, I already told the other students you would join and I promised them.”

“Please? Just once?” Tori said with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage to do.

Tori knows that Gyrus can’t say no when Tori is trying so hard and with those puppy dog eyes makes it much more difficult. 

“Fine, okay! I’ll come.” Even though he really didn’t want to, he simply couldn’t say no to Tori, and he guesses whatever work he has at home can wait a bit.


End file.
